fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The CEO (Dogfield)
Carl (also known as The CEO) is the main antagonist of Season 2 in the animated television series, Dogfield. He is a greedy businessman who wants to put the Canine Cookies' factory out of business as revenge on Ben, for ruining his plan to rule the entire world. He is Tom and Ben's mortal enemy. He is voiced by Alec Baldwin, who also played Larry Quinn in Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, Dennis in Nickelodeon's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Makunga in DreamWorks' Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Mark Cordell in The Juror, and Donald Trump in Saturday Night Live. Bio The CEO (who's given name is Carl) has been given so much in his life he became a billionaire. He loves his pet goldfish more than anything in the world, except maybe his nephews Darren and Erick, and himself. His nephew is Darren, which makes sense because of how spoiled Darren is. Personality The CEO shows himself as generous, but after he memory-erases Tom and the gang 93 times, he reveals his true self an antagonist. He may also have anger and trust issues as he only has his fish, Goldie, as a true friend to him. Once when his plan failed, his robot would self-destruct which means the CEO would let his anger get the better of him and go out to kill Ben and Tom. History Beginnings Not much is known about Carl's past but it was seen in recent years of Carl's life he did not feel happy at Christmas because of his greed of money and did not believe in the Christmas spirit, due to grueling hours at low pay. Upset over his loss of money, the CEO angrily swore revenge against the Mayor and quit teaching. During the next 30 years, the CEO wants to take over the world and became president. 2 years prior to the film's events, the CEO exploited his position in an attempt to take over the world on a nationwide scale, but this was foiled by the President, who saw through the plan and dismissed the CEO for it. Having failed at his latest attempt to get rid of the dogs and take over the world after being sacked from his job, the CEO plans to get the Canine Cookies' factory out of business, steals all the bank's money, and take over the world with his Mind-Eraser remote. ''Dogfield 2'' The CEO first appears in the beginning, where he makes a funny talent show and invites Erick and Barbie, but unaware that Erick is still in prison. The CEO steels is device wondering what does it do, then he uses electricity against him, and Barbie and Ben escape. That night, the CEO planned to get the secrets from Ben to get a memory-erasing device that would wipe everyone on the planet. But Elizabeth kept on figuring out the CEO's scheme and he wiped all of their memories 93 times. The Cable Guy managed to foil his plan by stealing the mind eraser, but after they mind-wiped his pet goldfish, Goldie, he vowed revenge against them. As Erick talks to the CEO on his phone, he says his excuse and the CEO disapproves him of the plan to get rid of the coat factory. When playing with his pet goldfish, Goldie, the CEO confronts Ben and the other dogs, revealing he had the mind eraser all along and erasing Barbie's memories, After Ben telling the information about a mind erasing device, the CEO reveals his true plan to put the cookies factory out of business, so he could memory erase the gang and take over the world, and congrulates Erick to have him reverted back to his plan to kill the dogs, but became furious that the dogs take on human characteristics. Ben tugs the mind eraser out of the CEO's hands which ends up in the fish tank and memory-erasing Goldie. It is presumed that the CEO is arrested for conspiracy to commit fraud, animal abuse, embezzlement, crimes against humanity and verbal assault. Appearence Powers and Abilities Although it is never seen on screen, the CEO is seen to have the ability to make robots and code them as he uses them for many things like gardening, voting for him, plans to put the Canine Cookies' factory out of business. Gallery Trivia *The CEO was one of the few antagonists of Dogfield to not be redeemed, alongside Marge Browne, Erick, and Jeremy in the first film. *Before Alec Baldwin was cast as Carl Browne, Chris Pratt was initially cast as Carl Browne, but had to drop out, due to scheduling conflicts with the another animated film, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. *The CEO's real name is Carl. *He looks like Donald Trump. Category:Non-Action Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Con Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits Category:Male Villains